This invention relates to a shuttleness loom, and more particularly to a device for taking up waste binding yarns, holding a picked weft yarn in tension, which waste binding yarns will be used as a particular thread for weaving a particular fabric.
In conventional shuttleness looms, the end portion of a picked weft yarn, remaining projecting from the edge of a woven fabric, is caught by a plurality of binding yarns (or catch-cords) which repeat their shed opening and closing actions and are positioned at a side of the array of warp yarns which side is opposite to another side at which a weft inserting nozzle is positioned. The binding yarns, after having caught the weft yarn end are twisted all together so as to securely keep and pull the weft yarn end portion to hold the picked weft yarn in tension. Even after trimming off the weft yarn end portion adjacent the side edge of a woven fabric, the binding yarns remaining caught with the picked weft yarn end portions (referred to as "waste binding yarns" hereinafter) are pulled at a speed which is same as or higher than the moving speed of the woven fabric to be introduced to a take-up device therefor. This pulling action of the waste binding yarns is accomplished by putting the waste binding yarns between a pair of rotatable gears or rollers, in which the waste binding yarns are dropped by its weight into an accumulator container or wound up on a binding frame after passing through the gears to be dumped.
The above-mentioned waste binding yarns remainng caught with the trimmed weft yarn ends are in the shape of a caterpillar. Such waste binding yarns accumulated in the container have been usually dumped about twice a day. In this connection, with a winder in which the waste binding yarns are wound up on the winding frame, when the winding frame itself is rotated in direct connection with a rotatable shaft to uniformly wind up thereon the waste binding yarns under traverse motion of the waste binding yarns, a difficulty has been encountered in which the peripheral velocity of the wound waste binding yarns increases with the increase in diameter thereof. Accordingly, it will be considered effective to wind up the waste binding yarns under weak tension which is obtained by slipping between a belt and a pulley, so as to aborb the difference in speed between waste binding yarn supply and waste binding yarn winding up on the winding frame. However, this is effective only when the diameter of the wound waste binding yarns is smaller, but not effective when the same diameter has been larger. Because, the speed difference between the waste binding yarn supply and the waste binding yarn winding up cannot be absorbed only by slipping between the belt and the pulley when the diameter of the wound waste binding yarn is larger. As a result, a serious problem has been encountered in which an excessive high tension is imparted to the waste binding yarns, thereby resulting in the undesirable cutting of the waste binding yarns.
Additionally in case where an adhesive is attached onto the binding yarns, such binding yarns may be continuously undesirably stuck on the surface of teeth of the gear and accordingly wound on the gears. This prevents good operation of a waste binding yarn take-up device. In order to avoid such a disadvantage, it is necessary to provide a vibrator incorporated with the waste binding yarns drawn from the pair of gears for imparting vibration to it, or various devices for further pulling the waste binding yarns from the gears.